1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to calf raising and more particularly to a milk replacer and electrolyte for herd replacement calves.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention deals specifically with the problem of dehydration of neonatal calves which can occur during transportation or in the course of scouring (diarrhea). Management of the calf that is scouring with bacterial enteritis is a major challenge. Previous management strategies have recommended removing milk from the scouring calf and feeding electrolytes. The logic was based on field observations that fecal output and fluid losses were reduced when the milk was removed.